Lunar
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: YohioIA—Mereka selalu bertemu dalam sebuah kebetulan yang klise. Lagi dan lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages.  
**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), plot rushed, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.

* * *

Tirai malam sudah sempurna menutup langit dan kota baru akan memulai geliat aktifitas malam yang penuh gempita dan kepalsuan kerlap-kerlip. Di salah satu sudut kota, sebuah skenario paling klise dimulai berbarengan dengan ratusan pasang kaki yang berseliweran di atas aspal hitam.

Tubuh tegap sedikit terhuyung, barang bawaannya hampir jatuh jika saja ia tak memegangnya erat. Ketika ia menoleh, yang tertangkap mata rubinya hanya sekelebat bayang helai pirang diikuti sebuah pekik dengan nada menyesal ("Ups...! Maafkan aku!"), kemudian sosok pirang itu berlalu. Hilang di balik keramaian.

Tadayuki Yohio, yang sudah sifatnya jarang mau ambil pusing, hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Pastilah orang barusan sedang terburu-buru hingga menabraknya. Dia tak berniat memanggil apalagi menegur. Toh, kejadian tadi hanya tidak sengaja. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

**Lunar**  
_—Primarily refers to the Latin name for the Moon; Earth's only natural satellite—_

#1

* * *

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja. Yohio baru keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaan ketika seseorang menabraknya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini semua barang bawaannya jatuh ke aspal.

"Ups! Maaf aku tidak—" nada menyesal terhenti di tengah jalan, berganti dengan nada terkejut bercampur rasa tak percaya, "—hei! Kau 'kan yang waktu itu!"

Yohio menelengkan kepala. Sebelah alis terangkat. Angkuh. "Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?" tanggap pemuda itu. Suaranya datar namun nadanya menusuk.

Seketika, atmosfir berubah canggung. Deru mesin mobil yang lewat mengisi keheningan suasana.

"Ah, kalau dibilang pernah kenal, sih … tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pernah menabrakmu juga. Kemarin—dua hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah," katanya. Sebuah cengiran terentang dan deretan mutiara putih mengintip dari baliknya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan sembari mengulurkan tangan, hangat. "Namaku Ikurumi Aria!"

Sepasang bola mata merah menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya datar. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tangan yang masih menggantung. Sama sekali tak menemukan koneksi dan alasan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Tidakkah orangtuamu pernah bilang," Yohio berucap dengan nada sedingin es, "untuk tidak memberitahu nama lengkapmu kepada orang asing?" Pemuda dengan helaian pirang itu berjongkok, memungut satu persatu belanjaannya yang tercecer di jalan.

"Lagipula," katanya lagi, "saat ini rasanya ada hal yang lebih baik—dan lebih masuk akal, kupikir— untuk kaulakukan ketimbang memperkenalkan diri padaku." Dia berhenti sejenak. Menatap Aria dengan sepasang mata merah yang menyala. Dia melanjutkan, "Meminta maaf, misalnya?"

Aria terdiam. Namun, pada detik berikutnya, langsung mengeluarkan tawa berdering seraya ikut berjongkok di samping sosok Yohio dan memunguti beberapa barang.

"Kau benar juga. Tidak seharusnya aku memberitahu namaku pada orang asing sepertimu," sahut Aria. "Yah, walau kupikir itu sama sekali tak masalah. Maksudku, walau aku memberitahu namaku, kau juga tidak mungkin akan menculikku, 'kan?"

Yohio memberi tatapan _like-hell-I-will-do-that_.

Lagi, si pirang tertawa tanpa dosa. Dia kemudian menyerahkan beberapa barang yang barusan dia ambil kepada Yohio. "Yah…. Intinya, aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu dua kali, juga karena seenaknya memperkenalkan diri." Diam sejenak. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Hnn…." Yohio mengambil barang yang disodorkan kepadanya, kembali memasukkannya ke dalam plastik, lalu menegakkan tubuh.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan berlalu, ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kurus menarik lengannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati Aria tengah memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Kautahu, aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," ujar Aria sembari memasang pose berpikir.

Yohio memutar bola mata. Tak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan. Hampir setiap orang di kota ini mengenal Yohio. Bukannya mau sombong atau apa, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

Yohio adalah seorang pengacara muda yang namanya sedang melambung lantaran beberapa minggu lalu berhasil menangani sebuah kasus yang lumayan besar. Waktu itu, kliennya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu dituduh membunuh suaminya sendiri.

Klien Yohio sendiri adalah istri kedua dan beberapa waktu sebelum pembunuhan terjadi, hubungannya dengan sang suami memang sedang tidak terlalu baik. Karena itu, wajar jika kecurigaan langsung mengarah kepada wanita itu. Namun, Yohio bisa dengan mudah membuktikan di depan hukum bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah. Dia kemudian balik menguak fakta bahwa pelaku pembunuhan sesungguhnya adalah adik kandung korban sendiri. Motif perebutan harta warisan adalah latar belakang peristiwa tersebut.

Setelah kasus selesai, publik mulai menyorot sosok Tadayuki Yohio.

Yohio kini menjadi sosok yang dikagumi karena kecerdasannya. Disegani karena perangainya yang tenang. Dipuji karena kesuksesannya. Wartawan dan sorot kamera saat ini bukan hal asing buatnya. Ditambah, belum lama ini nama Yohio juga terdaftar sebagai—

"Ah! Aku ingat! Aku pernah melihat wajahmu di internet!" Plok. Aria berseru sambil menepuk tangannya. "Di halaman utama bagian _polling_ sebuah web. Kalau tidak salah … _polling_ untuk menentukan pria seksi bulan ini, eh?"

Dan Yohio hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal bagus yang ada padanya, justru _polling_ nista itu yang disebut?

Ya, nama Yohio memang—secara sepihak— dimasukkan ke dalam _polling_; Pria Seksi Bulan Ini di sebuah situs internet. Tersangka utama di balik keikutsertaan Yohio dalam _polling_ itu—tak lain dan tak bukan— adalah adik perempuan kesayangannya, Rin.

Rin mengunggah foto Yohio yang diam-diam ia ambil melalui kamera ponsel ke situs hina tersebut. Foto—yang menurut Yohio— memalukan itu ia ambil ketika kakaknya tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerja sambil mengamati berkas-berkas kasus yang tengah ia tangani.

Waktu itu Yohio hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos, itu pun dengan empat kancing teratas terbuka dan mengekspos bagian dadanya yang bidang. Pose sempurna dengan kostum yang sempurna pula, para gadis tentu akan menjerit dan semaput di tempat ketika melihatnya. Dan ternyata, foto itu berhasil. Buktinya, Yohio menempati posisi kedua (kalah 15 suara dari orang yang menempati urutan pertama) dalam _polling _itu.

"Benar, 'kan, kau yang ada di _polling_ Pria Seksi itu?" suara Aria menarik Yohio dari lamunan singkatnya.

Yohio mendengus kesal kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan alis berkedut. "Jangan bicara soal _polling_ bodoh itu di depanku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"… _Aa_…. Aku mengerti. Tapi, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, Pria Seksi."

Yohio berbalik dan berlalu. Kesal dipanggil Pria Seksi oleh seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja baru ia ketahui sekitar lima menit lalu. Menghiraukan gadis aneh yang masih memanggilnya ("Hei, Pria Seksi! Kenapa kau malah pergi?") dengan setengah berteriak.

* * *

Tadayuki Yohio sedang menikmati kopi paginya yang hangat ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kantornya.

Yang datang adalah sepasang suami istri. Jika dilihat-lihat, umur mereka sekitar 40-an. Wajah mereka sendu dengan awan depresi menggantung di masing-masing pelupuk mata. Raut muka mereka menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang bercampur dengan sebuah kekecewaan dan rasa frustasi.

"Jadi … ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yohio langsung bertanya, alih-alih basa-basi. Dia benci dengan segala jenis penguluran waktu.

Akita Neru adalah nama angkat kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka mengangkat Neru ketika umurnya masih 8 tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan. Anak itu cantik dengan helaian helaian rambut selembut sutra warna kuning-keemasan.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Neru tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang menawan. Cantik bak bunga matahari yang baru mekar. Ia selalu punya banyak cerita yang setiap hari ia bagi pada orangtuanya. Dia menebar tawa di dalam rumah dengan canda hangat.

Layaknya gadis normal, dia punya banyak keinginan dan cita-cita. Dia ingin keliling dunia. Dia ingin berteman dengan semua orang. Dia ingin menjadi fotografer. Dia ingin mengabadikan setiap momen indah ke dalam kertas Polaroid, menyimpan kebahagiaan ke dalam setiap pixel yang membentuk sebuah peristiwa tak terlupakan. Ia ingin pacaran dengan cowok paling tampan satu sekolah. Ia ingin drama indah khas anak perempuan menghias setiap jengkal lekuk masa mudanya.

Usia Neru sudah genap enam belas tahun ketika menginjak SMA. Kedua orangtuanya masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat senyuman Neru yang cerah seperti mentari pagi ketika anak angkatnya itu melambaikan tangan, hendak berangkat. Terlalu bersemangat karena ketika itu adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi SMA.

Orangtuanya tersenyum, mengira hari itu akan jadi hari menyenangkan bagi Neru—seperti biasanya. Sorenya, Neru pulang. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah manisnya, hanya saja panjangnya sedikit mengulur. Orangtuanya berpikir Neru terlalu lelah.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan senyum Neru makin mengikis setiap harinya. Hingga, suatu hari, senyum itu benar-benar hilang dan tak bersisa. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin senja. Matahari yang selalu bersinar hangat, kini menutup diri di balik awan mendung. Enggan berbagi kehangatan.

Pasangan itu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Neru yang begitu drastis. Lagi, mereka tak punya petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada penyebab perubahan sikap anak itu. Neru semenjak masuk SMA menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tak pernah ada cerita yang dibagi pada orangtuanya. Dia lebih sering mengurung diri dalam kamar. Dia tertutup. Dia seperti … bukan Neru yang mereka kenal.

Dua minggu yang lalu, ketika kedua pasangan itu baru pulang dari sebuah jamuan makan malam atasannya (sang suami bekerja di sebuah kantor sebagai staff HRD dan bosnya sering mengajak dia dan istrinya makan malam), mereka menemukan Neru di dalam _bath-up_ kamar mandi. Matanya terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Helaian kuning menutupi wajah sebelah kanan. Tangan kiri anak itu menggantung di pinggir _bath-up_. Darah segar menetes di atas lantai dari bekas nadi yang disilet.

Neru bunuh diri.

"Polisi sudah menyatakan jika kematian Neru adalah murni bunuh diri dan kami juga tidak menampiknya," ayah angkat Neru berujar pelan. Suaranya parau, seperti menahan duka yang teramat sangat.

Yohio mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jika penyebab kematiannya sudah jelas dan kalian puas akan itu, lalu sekarang apa?"

"Neru mungkin bunuh diri, tapi … aku tidak yakin Neru kami akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu begitu saja!" Mata sang ibu angkat menatap Yohio dengan kilatan yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Semacam campuran antara kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, juga … kehilangan.

Yohio memandang pasangan itu dalam diam. Mulai mengerti dengan keinginan mereka. "Jadi, kalian ingin saya mengungkap peristiwa di balik kematian anak angkat kalian?" suara bariton Yohio memotong udara dengan kejamnya.

Kedua orang itu bergeming.

"Sayang sekali, tapi saya adalah seorang pengacara bukan detektif." Yohio menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Sekedar mengingatkan saja, tugasku adalah melakukan atau memberikan nasihat dan pembelaan yang sifatnya mewakili bagi klienku yang berhubungan dengan penyelesaian suatu kasus hukum. Selama kasus kalian belum jelas dan tidak berhubungan dengan hukum … itu sama sekali bukan tugasku."

"Tapi bukankah seorang pengacara yang handal dalam menangani suatu kasus selalu mengambil peran untuk menyelamatkan ketidakadilan atau bahkan membenarkan pemahaman Hakim atau peraturan yang bertentangan dengan prinsip-prinsip hukum?" pria yang duduk di hadapan Yohio menanggapi.

Pemuda bermata merah itu mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tertawa geli dan dengusan. Seringai khas di sudut bibirnya muncul, dan ia mengerling pasangan tersebut dengan tatapan menantang. "Baiklah." Dia menyerah. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami sudah memikirkan untuk membawa kasus kematian Neru ke pengadilan."

"Tapi, bukankah barusan Anda bilang ini murni kasus bunuh diri?"

"Memang."

"Lalu mengapa harus membawanya hingga ke pengadilan? Apa untungnya? Anda mau menuntut silet yang sudah memotong nadi anak Anda?"

Pasangan itu mengabaikan sarkasme yang ada di dalam kalimat pengacara muda tersebut, kemudian menatap Yohio dengan yakin. Yohio bisa melihat sebuah tekad yang bulat di kedua pasang mata itu.

Ada hening yang melantun sebelum sang istri berujar, "Neru menderita dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena anak-anak itu. Kami ingin penyebab sebenarnya bunuh diri Neru diungkap. Kami ingin menuntut anak-anak itu!"

Alis Yohio naik satu. Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya. Kekerasan di dalam sekolah, eh?

* * *

Yohio duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut sebuah restoran. Mata oniksnya menatap lekat laptop yang menyala di hadapannya, membaca email yang dikirim oleh Yukio Yuuma, asistennya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia pergi dari kantornya sembari membawa laptop. Dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Hatsune Mikuo, asistennya yang lain, dan Rin berdua di tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di tempat lain.

Ia agak sedikit sedikit trauma dengan peristiwa yang lalu—ketika Rin memotretnya saat tengah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan— kemudian bertekad untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan dan aman—maksudnya adalah jauh dari jangkauan Rin— untuk bekerja. Dan pilihan Yohio jatuh pada sebuah restoran yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kantornya.

Restoran itu memiliki tempat yang luas dan para pelayan yang ramah. Tempatnya nyaman dengan musik klasik yang setia mengalun pelan untuk mewarnai suasana dan … tentu saja, akses internet gratis bagi pengunjung. Sebagai tambahan, Yohio selalu mencari restoran yang memiliki fasilitas Wi-Fi dengan alasan untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Bicara soal pekerjaan, dia sudah menerima permintaan pasangan tadi untuk mendampingi mereka dalam menempuh jalur hukum dalam kasus tewasnya anak angkat mereka. Dalam hal ini, pasangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu melaporkan kasus ini kepada pihak polisi. Yang kurang tinggal barang bukti. Dan saat ini, Yohio sudah memerintahkan Yuuma untuk mencari barang bukti—berupa informasi, data, maupun dokumen penting lainnya baik dari instansi Pemerintah maupun pihak lain— yang diperlukan untuk pembelaan kepentingan Kliennya.

Yukio Yuuma adalah satu dari beberapa orang kepercayaan Yohio. Dia selalu memercayakan pencarian informasi pada pria berambut sewarna bunga musim semi tersebut dan hasilnya tak pernah mengecewakan. Begitu pula saat ini.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, Yohio baru saja mengirim pesan singkat pada Yuuma. Menyuruhnya mencari informasi mengenai Utau Academy, tempat Neru menuntut ilmu. Lima menit kemudian, Yohio sudah menerima sebuah email berisi informasi mengenai sekolah itu.

Ponsel Yohio bergetar saat ia hendak membuka email tersebut. Satu pesan masuk.

Dari: Yuuma

Sudah kukirim semua yang kauminta lewat email. Ada lagi yang kaubutuhkan?

Jemari Yohio mengetik balasannya.

Untuk: Yuuma

Ya, aku baru saja menerima email darimu. Selanjutnya, bisa kau masuk ke dalam sekolah itu?

Pesan terkirim.

Tak sampai satu menit, ponsel Yohio kembali bergetar. Pesan balasan dari Yuuma.

Dari: Yuuma

Kau tidak sedang menyuruhku menyamar jadi anak sekolahan demi mendapat informasi, 'kan? FYI, _I am 24 years old now._ Tidak ada anak sekolah yang umurnya 24.

Yohio memutar bola mata.

Untuk: Yuuma

_Seriously_, kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memintamu menyamar menjadi anak SMA?

Pesan kembali dikirim.

Satu balasan datang kemudian.

Dari: Yuuma

Hanya memastikan otakmu sedang dalam kondisi baik. Jadi, aku harus apa?

Untuk: Yuuma

Aku ingin kau bertanya pada para siswa yang bersekolah di sana. Tanyakan apa mereka pernah mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan selama bersekolah di sana. Oh, dan … terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan otakku. Kau perhatian ternyata.

Pesan balasan dari Yuuma datang tak sampai satu menit.

Dari: Yuuma

Perhatian? Padamu? Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan homo. Soal tugas darimu…. Beri aku waktu 3 hari.

Yohio mengetik balasannya tanpa melihat—tidak perlu repot-repot melihat ke layar ponsel jika cuma sekedar mengetik balasan berisi satu kata, 'Oke'— kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Mata rubi pemuda itu fokus pada deretan rangkaian kata dalam email Yuuma.

_Utau Academy adalah salah satu sekolah menengah atas swasta terbaik yang berdiri di kota X. Didirikan pada tahun 19xx dan diresmikan oleh walikota yang menjabat saat itu. Sekarang, sekolah itu memiliki jumlah murid aktif sebanyak 4.8xx siswa._

_Utau Academy, dalam satu dekade terakhir ini, selalu masuk dalam daftar sekolah favorit. Segudang prestasi yang dimiliki oleh sekolah tersebut seolah menjadi magnet yang sangat kuat untuk menarik minat anak-anak yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Hal ini ditambah dengan fakta jika beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekolah ini telah membuka Layanan Program Sertifikasi Internasional A/AS Level yang mengacu pada University of Cambridge International Examination (kelas internasional)._

_Namun, di balik semua prestasi dan nama besarnya, Utau Academy juga punya catatan buruk. Delapan tahun yang lalu, orangtua dari salah satu siswa melaporkan kasus kekerasan yang terjadi pada anaknya pada pihak kepolisian. Beberapa siswa senior dituding menjadi pelaku. Sayangnya, kasus tersebut tidak berlanjut ke pengadilan dan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan yang akurat mengenai hal ini. Beberapa surat kabar menulis jika orangtua siswa tersebut mencabut tuntutan mereka, namun ada juga yang menulis jika sebenarnya siswa tersebut sama sekali tidak mengalami tindak kekerasan dan hanya mengarang cerita._

_Tiga tahun setelah kejadian menggemparkan itu, kembali, salah satu orangtua siswa melaporkan sekolah itu ke polisi. Tuduhannya sama; tindak kekerasan, hanya saja kali ini disertai dengan pemerasan. Pelaporan itu tentu kembali menjadi perhatian khalayak ramai. Dua hari setelah berita pelaporan itu menyebar, Kepala Sekolah Utau Academy muncul di depan publik untuk memberikan komentarnya. Di hadapan para pers, dia dengan lantang berkata—_

"Hei, Pria Seksi! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi!"

Yang barusan itu jelas bukanlah teriakan lantang kepala sekolah Utau yang ada di dalam email Yuuma.

Yohio mendengus. Setengah kesal karena ada seseorang yang mengganggunya—setengahnya lagi karena mendengar kata Pria Seksi merambat di udara dan masuk dengan mulus di kedua telinganya.

"_Now what?_" geramnya. Dia sudah susah payah meninggalkan kantor dan mencari tempat nyaman yang ideal untuk bekerja. Tapi, sepertinya tempat ideal itu cuma ada dalam impian.

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati mendapati seorang gadis cantik sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil melangkah ke arahnya. Kedua tangan kurus gadis itu memegang nampan berisi pesanan miliknya kemudian—dengan seenaknya— duduk di kursi kosong, berhadapan dengan Yohio.

"Haha…. Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Apa yang kaulakukan, Pria Seksi?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan memperlihatkan sikap sok kenal yang berlebihan.

Yohio, yang segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung membiarkan sebuah rengutan kembali ke wajahnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Pria Seksi!"

Tawa gadis itu kembali berdering. "Habisnya aku, 'kan, tidak tahu namamu, Pria Seksi."

"Namaku Yohio, Tadayuki Yohio! Persetan dengan sebutan yang kaudapat dari _polling_ internet sialan itu, tapi namaku Yohio!"

"Dan namaku Ikurumi Aria. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tadayuki Yohio si Pria Seksi!" Aria kembali tertawa saat Yohio menggeram.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Yohio membentak keras. Kali ini berusaha keras menekan semburat merah tidak muncul di kedua pipinya. Sebutan Pria Seksi itu benar-benar memalukan! "Dan aku sudah tahu namamu saat di depan supermarket kemarin!"

Ada kilatan kaget murni yang muncul di mata Aria, tapi kilatan itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengangkat bahunya. Tersenyum main-main. "Wow. Aku tersanjung orang sepertimu bisa mengingat namaku, sungguh. Padahal, aku ini benar-benar orang asing yang namanya bahkan tidak penting untuk kauingat."

Siapa yang tidak akan ingat pada orang yang seenaknya memanggil nama orang lain dengan sebutan aneh begitu, Yohio ingin sekali menjawab. Namun ia memilih untuk menahan komentar sinisnya dan membiarkannya menggulung kasar di ujung lidah. Tidak seharusnya ia menanggapi omongan orang yang namanya saja bahkan tidak ada di daftar temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di tempat ini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Yohio mengerling cepat pada Aria. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Aria tertawa. "Selalu membalikkan pertanyaan. Apa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, hm?" Yohio memberikan sebuah gedikkan bahu singkat dan Aria kembali berkata, "Aku hampir setiap hari ke tempat ini, kok." Dia menancapkan garpu pada sandwich tuna ekstra pedas pesanannya, lalu memotongnya menggunakan pisau. "Makanan di tempat ini enak," komentarnya.

Yohio hanya menanggapi dengan ber-"hnn" ria.

Mata biru Aria mengerling pada laptop yang bergeming di hadapan Yohio. Dahinya membentuk sebuah kerutan. "Kau sedang bekerja, atau cuma meng-_abuse_ koneksi internet gratis di tempat ini?"

Yohio mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, menatap Aria dengan alis mata yang naik satu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang gila menggunakan koneksi internet?"

"Hmm…. Lalu? Kau sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya," Yohio kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya, "ngomong-ngomong, itu juga jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya."

Aria memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat meski ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan melihat karena terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu di dalam laptopnya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, pekerjaanmu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Aria.

"Pengacara."

Aria mengeluarkan siulan panjang. "Jangan-jangan kau Tadayuki Yohio si pengacara yang sering disebut-sebut jenius oleh media itu, ya?"

"Media terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Yohio menanggapi datar. "Aku masih belum pantas disebut jenius. Lagipula, jam terbangku sebagai pengacara juga belum terlampau sering."

Aria menaikkan alisnya, tertarik. Belum pernah melihat seorang pengacara yang sengaja merendah seperti ini. Kebanyakan pengacara yang sering ia lihat di televisi wataknya keras, suka menyombong, dan seperti memiliki _fetish_ yang tidak sehat dengan untaian kalimat sarkastik. Tentu Aria tidak menampik jika Yohio juga punya _fetish_ dengan kalimat sarkastik—yang ini sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dua kali Aria bertemu dengannya, dua kali pula Yohio kedapatan melempar umpan sarkasme yang pedas dan begitu menggoda di telinga Aria— tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik karena dia tidak punya ketertarikan untuk menyombongkan sesuatu yang ia punya.

"Jadi," Aria menaruh garpu di atas piring, menimbulkan bunyi denting kecil antara pertemuan garpu dan permukaan piring, menatap Yohio dengan pandangan tertarik, "yang sedang kaubaca itu adalah informasi untuk kasus baru, eh?"

Yohio menarik napas. "Ya. Kasus baru."

"_Aa_. Boleh aku tahu kasus apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?" tanya Aria. Ketika Yohio merengutkan alisnya curiga, ia mau tak mau memutar bola matanya. "Tidak apa- apa, 'kan, sedikit memberitahu pekerjaanmu padaku? Toh, aku ini hanya seorang penulis novel dan sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan untuk menyebarkan rahasia pekerjaan temanku kepada orang lain." Aria menaikkan bahunya singkat.

Yohio mengerjap sekali. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Err…. Aku tidak tertarik menyebarkan rahasia pekerjaan temanku?" dia tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Tidak masalah, 'kan, kalau aku menganggapmu teman? Toh kita saling tahu nama dan—"

"Bukan itu," potong Yohio. Ketika dia melihat Aria mengerjap pongo, dia mendesah. "Maksudku, sesuatu tentang pekerjaanmu. Tadi kaubilang profesimu _apa_?"

"Oh!" Aria menepuk tangannya, terlihat antusias. Yohio bisa melihat senyum gadis itu merekah sempurna, seperti bunga matahari yang riang menyambut musim panas. "Aku ini penulis novel."

"Penulis novel? _Kau_?"

Aria mengangguk. Poninya yang panjang bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang akibat gerakannya yang cepat. "Pernah dengar novel berjudul Another Hole in The Head?"

"... Yang _best-seller_ itu?"

Lagi, gadis kelewat ceria itu mengangguk. Senyum masih tersungging lebar di wajahnya—Yohio sampai menerka-nerka, sampai selebar apa dia bisa menarik senyumnya. "Aku adalah penulisnya."

Kemudian pengacara muda itu mengerjap, sekali. Satu hal nyata yang saat itu Yohio sadari adalah; dunia ternyata sempit. Sangat, sangat sempit.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Rin datang ke kantornya sambil membawa sebuah novel dengan tebal kira-kira 542 halaman. Another Hole in The Head adalah judul yang tercetak di _cover_ depan.

Tadinya Yohio tidak peduli dan malah mengeryit ketika pertama kali membaca judul novel yang, menurutnya, cukup tidak biasa untuk dibaca oleh seorang gadis puber seperti Rin. Namun, adiknya bilang, novel itu sangat bagus.

"Ini adalah novel _best-seller_, Kak!" jelas Rin ketika datang ke tempat kakaknya. Mata gadis itu berbinar.

Yohio membuka laptop.

"Sulit sekali mencari novel ini, sekalinya ada, langsung _sold out_!"

Rin mulai curhat. Yohio bermain Counter Strike.

"Aku sudah memesan novel ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi baru dapat sekarang."

Yohio berhasil menembak teroris. _Headshot_.

Ketika itu, Yohio mengabaikan semua informasi yang diberi oleh Rin. Sama sekali tidak pernah merasa ingin tahu mengenai novel itu ataupun tentang si penulis. Tapi, saat ini dia malah bertemu dengan penulis novel _best-seller_ tersebut, bahkan dia duduk di hadapannya. Rencana buatan semesta memang tidak pernah terduga.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

halo, di sini datlostpanda yang pada tahun 2014 ini ganti penname jadi nastar keju—well, sebenernya rada nggak penting juga sih saya ngasih tau ini. kayak ada yang kenal aja ohohoho UvU /tengkurep/

saya mau buat pengakuan. ini sebetulnya bukan fic baru, melainkan fic lama yang udah pernah saya publish di fandom sebelah dan udah mencapai chapter 4 tapi saya hapus dan saya putuskan untuk dipindahkan ke sini. kenapa? well, ada banyak alasan, tapi saya punya 1 alasan kuat yang mendasari keputusan ini.

saya udah membuat karakter di fandom itu jadi OOC banget di fic ini. saya emang bukan tipe author yang peduli chara di suatu fandom IC atau OOC, asal ada batasan. dan... anggaplah menurut saya batas OOC karakter yg saya pake di fandom lama tsb udah OOC parah. rusak. sampe pas saya baca ulang, saya langsung ngerutin dahi dan bilang, "da hell. serius gue nulis ini? kok karakternya melenceng parah?" berikutnya bisa ditebak, saya gatel-gatel dan ilfeel sama tulisan saya sediri. tapi berhubung saya udah nyusun plot sampe end, kayaknnya sayang juga kalo ditinggalin gitu aja. jadi, yaudah deh saya pindahin ke sini aja, ke fandom yang bisa dibilang lepas dari kekangan canon, IC, OOC, and all that stuffs.

... saya bener-bener... minta maaf, kesannya fic ini kayak nyampah di sini... maafin saya ;;;A;;;

uh, masih adakah yang sudi mereview benda ini? kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti u_u

ps; saya lagi nyari beta reader buat ngebeta semua fic saya di sini, terutama Role. eng, adakah yang bersedia? QAQ)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages.  
**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), plot rushed, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.

* * *

**Lunar**

—_Primarily refers to the Latin name for the Moon; Earth's only natural satellite—_

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan antara Yohio dan Aria di restoran itu. Hari-hari datang dan pergi begitu saja, seperti biasa. Jarum jam bergerak tanpa pernah mau menunggu. Angin tetap berhembus dan berlalu tanpa mau kembali.

Kasus yang ditangani Yohio tetap berjalan. Kemarin, Yuuma telah mengirim email berisi informasi penyidikan yang ia ambil langsung dari lapangan.

Awalnya, Yohio merasa sanksi dengan semua laporan dari Yuuma. Pasalnya, subjek pemberi informasi yang ditemui Yuuma bukanlah para siswa Utau Academy seperti yang Yohio minta, melainkan para murid SMP yang berada di tahun terakhir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ingin kau bertanya langsung pada siswa yang bersekolah di sana." Yohio menggerutu kepada Yuuma yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Aku tahu, Yohio. Aku tahu."

"Kautahu dan kau malah mengabaikanku?"

Yohio bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya menghela napas tak sabar. "Dengar, bukannya aku mengabaikanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat jika akan lebih mudah mendapat informasi bukan dari siswa Utau."

Pengacara muda itu mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, murid-murid Utau pasti tidak akan mau buka suara mengenai kekerasan atau perlakuan tidak menyenangkan—yang menurutmu— terjadi di sekolah mereka. Melihat dari banyak kasus kekerasan yang pernah terjadi, kebanyakan pelakunya adalah para senior. Dan perlu kau tahu, ancaman seorang senior kadang lebih kuat ketimbang apa pun," ucap Yuuma.

Tidak ada respon.

"Yohio?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Hanya memastikan kau masih ada di sana," Yuuma melanjutkan, "jadi ... seperti yang kubilang tadi, ancaman senior bagi para juniornya adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan. Mereka bisa menyuruh para junior untuk tutup mulut—jangan katakan apa pun pada guru atau orangtuamu atau kalian berurusan dengan kami— kira-kira seperti itu cara kerjanya.

"Rasa tidak berdaya membuat para junior tidak punya pilihan selain tutup mulut, tentu beberapa dari mereka akan mencoba melawan namun kekuatan senioritas jauh lebih kuat. Jika seperti itu, maka akan sulit bagiku menemukan siswa Utau yang mau bicara dan terbuka ketimbang yang memilih bungkam."

"Dan kau putus asa, makanya kau memilih bertanya pada anak SMP yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Utau?"

Terdengar tawa geli dari ujung telepon. Yohio mengernyit. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Pengacara," ucap Yuuma, "anak SMP tahu banyak isu mengenai SMA—jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah kaukira."

Alis Yohio naik satu. Tertarik.

"Aku mendatangi sekelompok anak SMP yang kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah restoran cepat saji—sekedar memberi tahu, aku mengaku sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang melakukan riset untuk skripsi— dan bertanya SMA mana yang ingin mereka masuki setelah lulus nanti.

"Sebagian besar menyebut Utau—tentu saja. Tapi mereka mempertimbangkan lingkungan pergaulan dan senioritas yang—sepertinya— sudah menjadi tradisi kuat di sana."

"Dan dari situ kau mengambil kesimpulan?"

"Ya," jawab Yuuma. "Tapi aku tidak menampik bahwa kita perlu memastikan dengan bertanya langsung pada siswa Utau. Karena itu, setelah mendengar beragam isu yang beredar tentang Utau dari anak-anak tersebut, aku mulai mencari siswa Utau dan—ah! Aku hampir saja lupa. Apa kau sudah lihat foto yang kukirim bersama laporanku?"

Yohio mengunduh _file_ yang dilampirkan dalam email dan membukanya. Bola matanya berkilat bersama dengan sebuah senyum samar yang muncul ketika file tersebut terbuka. "Ya, aku sudah melihatnya."

* * *

"Hei, Tuan Pengacara!"

Dan lamunan Yohio buyar ketika suara yang begitu familier itu merambat di telinganya. Yohio menghela napas, dia tahu suara itu pasti akan menyambutnya. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh jika, tak lama setelah ini, akan ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang nyaris putih yang duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

Tak lama setelah sapaan tadi menghentak udara, Aria datang dengan langkah riang dan senyum cemerlang, menarik kursi kosong di hadapan Yohio, kemudian duduk di sana.

Yohio tak lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan gadis itu. Setelah pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Aria tempo hari, dia selalu bertemu dengannya di restoran ini—tempat yang sama. Dan mereka akan duduk berhadapan di meja yang sama—seperti dua orang teman lama atau malah sepasang kekasih yang membuat janji untuk makan bersama. Yohio sebenarnya sudah agak mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Aria di sini.

Pengacara muda itu melirik sepiring _sandwich extra_ pedas dan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang bergeming di atas nampan yang tadi di bawa oleh Aria. Pesanan gadis bermata biru itu selalu sama tiap harinya.

"Tidak pernah bosan pesan menu yang sama setiap hari?" tanya Yohio.

"_Aww!_ Apa Tuan Pengacara sebegitunya memperhatikan aku hingga hapal setiap menu yang kupesan di sini?" Aria nekat menggoda Yohio, membuat yang bersangkutan mendelik tak bersahabat.

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan jika aku ini perhatian?"

Aria mengedikkan bahu. "Karena kau tahu aku selalu memesan menu ini setiap hari?"

Yohio mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tertawa. "Kenyataannya, kau memang selalu memesan menu yang sama, 'kan?"

Aria kemudian tertawa, "Yah ... ini, 'kan, bisa dibilang ini menu favoritku di tempat ini. Tidak masalah, 'kan, kalau aku selalu memesannya?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Bagus."

"Lagipula kau membayar tagihan pesanan menggunakan uangmu sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu peduli."

Dahi Aria berkerut. Ujung lidahnya gatal ingin membalas ucapan pengacara muda itu, namun ia urungkan. Dia memandang Yohio yang sibuk memandang laptopnya. Seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Nah, bagaimana perkembangan kasusmu, Yohio?"

Yohio sudah memberitahu garis besar kasus yang sedang ia tangani pada Aria beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja dia telah menyisihkan beberapa hal pribadi yang bersifat personal bagi kliennya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Yohio juga memiliki kewajiban untuk merahasiakan segala sesuatu yang diketahui atau diperoleh dari kliennya.

Pengacara muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben kau memanggil namaku dengan benar."

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _Pengacara Seksi_?"

Yohio mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi ... bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasusmu?" Aria kembali bertanya, dia menatap sosok yang punya warna rambut nyaris sama dengan miliknya dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Sudah menemukan informasi yang bagus?"

"Ya," Yohio memberi jawaban seminimalis mungkin.

Aria mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika saja Yohio bukan seorang pengacara terkenal yang sibuk mengurus kasus kliennya, dia pasti sudah menyiram wajahnya dengan saus tomat. Aria benci ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat. Terlalu singkat. Itu memberi kesan bahwa mereka tidak ingin bicara dengan Aria.

Aria memutar kedua bola matanya dan meneguk _caramel macciato_-nya. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yohio.

"Apanya?" Aria balik bertanya.

"Dari yang sering kudengar, kehidupan penulis novel itu sulit. Setiap hari pasti dikejar _deadline _naskah. Belum lagi resiko dapat teguran dari editor karena naskah yang kaubuat tidak bagus hingga kau dipaksa untuk menulis ulang." Yohio berhenti sejenak. Matanya beralih pada sosok Aria yang masih memegang cangkir berisi _macciato_.

"Tapi, melihatmu yang selalu punya waktu berkunjung ke tempat ini ... sepertinya semua yang kudengar tentang kehidupan berat novelis itu hanya omong kosong."

"Hei!" Aria memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua naskahku, tahu! Bukuku juga sudah diterbitkan—dan sudah jadi _best-seller_ pula!— saat ini aku sedang menikmati masa liburanku."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Aria sebenarnya sedang merancang sebuah buku baru. Buku Aria yang sebelumnya berkonsentrasi pada sang tokoh utama, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum, yang sedang melakukan penelitian demi kelangsungan tugas akhirnya. Tema yang diambil adalah: Dampak Psikologis Hukuman Mati dengan para terpidana hukuman mati sebagai bahan penelitiannya.

Diceritakan, ketika penelitian berlangsung, sang tokoh utama menemukan dirinya tertarik dengan latar belakang para narapidana tersebut dan alasan mengapa mereka ada di penjara dengan tuntutan hukuman mati. Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat, dia kemudian memeriksa berita-berita sehubungan dengan kasus narapidana tersebut dan mendapati jika sebagian dari mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan karena mengalami konflik batin akibat memendam rasa kecewa pada keluarga, sahabat, dan hidupnya.

Di buku pertamanya, Aria membuktikan jika dirinya adalah ahli dalam membuat cerita bergenre campuran antara _angst, tragedy, mistery_, dan _crime_. Namun, dia akan mengubah imej itu semua di buku keduanya.

Aria merencanakan buku dengan cerita yang lebih melankolis, namun tetap memiliki konflik yang kuat. _Draft_ awalnya sudah ia ajukan kepada Meiko, editornya. Seperti yang diduga, Aria langsung dihujani badai komentar dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bilang naskahmu jelek," komentar Meiko ketika ia membalik lembar demi lembar cetak naskah yang Aria beri, "hanya saja ... ini seperti bukan dirimu. Tulisanmu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entah. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tapi, 'kan, yang menulis semua itu aku. Yah, walaupun cerita dan genrenya sangat bertolakbelakang jika dibandingkan dengan karyaku yang sebelumnya—tapi aku yakin perbedaannya tidak sampai ke tahap yang signifikan."

Meiko menatap Aria dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Caranya menatap seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan—jujur saja— itu membuat Aria sedikit ngeri.

"Aku juga berharap perubahannya tidak signifikan," ucapnya sembari menaruh naskah milik Aria di atas meja. Aria bisa merasakan nada menggantung seperti kata 'tapi' di ujung kalimat Meiko dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih menunggu gadis itu untuk kembali bicara.

Untuk sesaat, hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Aria menunggu, sedangkan Meiko masih terdiam sambil sesekali mengerling pada naskah.

"Sebenarnya," Meiko akhirnya memecah hening, "pembaca menyukai tulisanmu karena kaubisa mencampurkan banyak unsure cerita dan membentuk sebuah konflik baru yang luar biasa. Itu tidak hanya menarik, tapi juga berkesan dan ... sejujurnya aku juga menyukainya."

Meiko memajukan tubuhnya dan Aria bimbang—dalam hati, dia ingin menari-nari dan menunjukkan rasa girangnya karena sedang disanjung, tapi dia harus diam dan menahan diri untuk mempertahankan imej _low profile_. Jadi orang berbakat memang susah.

"Apa kauyakin ingin keluar dari zona amanmu dan menulis sesuatu yang melankolis begini...?" tanya Meiko kemudian.

Gadis berambut panjang itu terdiam cukup lama.

Keluar dari zona aman adalah keinginan Aria sejak awal. Tapi, Aria sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan kesanggupannya. Di sisi lain, dia tak mungkin membatalkan semuanya. Dia sudah sesumbar pada Meiko dengan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sanggup keluar dari dalam zona aman. Dia juga bilang, dengan keluar atau tidaknya ia dari zona tersebut, tidak akan berpengaruh apapun dan kualitas tulisannya akan sama saja.

"Kauyakin dengan itu?" Meiko bertanya sekali lagi. "Aku malas jika menerima naskah yang kualitas tulisannya buruk."

Aria melayangkan mata ke atas. Ketahuan sekali Meiko tidak mau repot. "Naskahnya akan kubuat sebaik mungkin. Janji, deh."

"Dan harus selesai tepat waktu."

"... Yang itu ... aku tidak bisa janji." Meiko menatap Aria dengan tatapan setajam pisau bedah, membuat yang bersangkutan gelagapan hingga buru-buru menambahkan, "Ta-tapi, akan aku usahakan. Ya, aku usahakan."

Plok, tanpa banyak omong, Meiko langsung menerima naskahnya.

Namun, setelah sekian banyak hari-hari yang berlalu, Aria jadi semakin gamang dengan kelangsungan cerita itu sendiri. Saat ini dia masih berhutang _chapter_ ketiga untuk diserahkan pada Meiko. Dan Aria baru menulis sekitar tiga paragraf dengan jumlah kata kira-kira 200 kata. Ada berita buruk, _deadline_-nya seminggu dari sekarang. Jika dia tidak mengirim naskahnya sampai tanggal deadline tiba, sudah dipastikan Aria akan mengonsumsi dosis mematikan berupa semprotan Meiko. _Mati aku_.

"Siapa yang mati?" tanya Yohio tiba-tiba. Aria mendongak lalu mengerjap kikuk saat mengetahui ia telah menyuarakan pemikirannya tanpa sadar.

Gadis bermata safir itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Eh? Ha-haha…. Bu-bukan apa-apa." Pengacara itu masih mengerling ke arahnya dan Aria buru-buru mengibaskan tangan.

"Lupakan saja."

Yohio menatap Aria dengan alis yang naik satu. Dia cukup yakin Aria tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia kemudian mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Seperti biasa.

_Apa peduliku?_ Yohio berkata dalam hati. Nanti, kalau Aria merasa sudah perlu untuk bicara, juga pasti dia akan diberi tahu. Dan kenapa juga Yohio seperti penasaran dan mengharapkan Aria untuk berbagi cerita dengannya? Padahal gadis itu jelas bukan siapa-siapa. Sekedar orang asing yang kurang-lebih 72 jam lalu berubah status menjadi kenalan. Novelis ini ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya dari dugaannya.

Yohio mendesah dalam hati, kemudian mencoba kembali fokus dengan apapun yang ada di laptopnya. _Kendalikan dirimu, Yohio. Kendalikan._

Detik demi detik bergulir dalam sunyi. Yohio berkonsentrasi pada laptop, sedangkan Aria membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya terpaku pada geliat para pejalan kaki yang melenggang di trotoar. Sunyi terus bertahan. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Dan Yohio menutup laptopnya dengan sebuah desahan risih.

Hari ini, novelis muda itu sangat diam. Berbanding terbalik dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Biasanya, Aria terus menerus mengoceh. Dia membicarakan apapun pada Yohio. Dari hal penting seperti peristiwa yang menjadi _headline_ koran pagi dan pergerakkan indeks saham. Hingga yang tidak penting seperti keadaan cuaca yang cerah, kereta yang terlambat, pelayan cantik penjaga _counter_ di restoran tersebut—APAPUN! Tapi sekarang? Dia risih. Sangat risih. Jauh melebihi rasa risih saat dia mendengar Aria bicara _nonstop_.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Aria mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yohio. Alisnya naik satu. "Apa?"

"_Kau_," pengaca berkulit susu itu menunjuk gadis yang duduk di hadapannya, "terlalu diam. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Aria mengerjap. Bingung. "Eng…. Karena kau selalu menyuruhku diam ketika terlalu banyak bicara, makanya mulai hari ini aku mau jadi orang pendiam?"

**Krik.**

"... Jawabanmu garing, tahu."

Aria menggerutu.

"Kau jenuh berada di tempat ini?" Yohio berusaha menerka-nerka.

"Ah, ya. Jenuh," jawab Aria, mengeryit dalam hati ketika lidahnya secara otomatis berbohong. Sialnya, Yohio sepertinya mengetahui kebohongannya, karena ia kembali menatap Aria lama dengan pandangan meneliti, membuat Aria menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

Aria tentu saja tidak bisa menampik bahwa darah-darah di sekujur tubuhnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat dari seharusnya ketika sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu dipindai oleh sinar laser yang bisa menerawang apa-apa saja yang tersembunyi dalam pikiran. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar nyata, maka Aria tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Yohio lakukan terhadapnya.

"Oh, begitu."

_Apa? _Aria tanpa sadar mengerjap ketika pengaca muda itu menanggapi dengan nada plus muka sedatar triplek. _Tanggapannya hanya seperti itu?_

Ia perlahan mengerling ke arah Yohio dan mendapati pria bermata darah itu telah menutup laptopnya, matanya memandang sekitar dengan tak acuh seperti biasa. Dan Aria mendapati dirinya lega sekaligus merasa sedikit terluka atas sikapnya.

Tentu saja, ia bukan siapa-siapanya yang perlu ia khawatirkan. _Ya Tuhan, Aria, kau sudah mengulangi kalimat ini berkali-kali! Lihat dirimu!_

"Mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

Sang novelis mengerjap pongo. Seolah tak menduga pengacara muda itu akan menawarkan hal tersebut. "Eh?"

"Mau pergi atau tidak?" Yohio mengulang tawarannya sambil bersiap beranjak dari tempat itu. Kali ini nada suaranya nada suaranya bercampur dengan dengus tak sabar, seperti memaksa Aria untuk segera menjawab jika tidak maka dia akan melangkah pergi tanpanya.

"_A-aa_…. Baiklah," jawab Aria gagap. Dia kemudian buru-buru berdiri dan mengikuti Yohio yang melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

Dalam hati, Aria merasa enggan pergi bersama Yohio. Mereka, 'kan, baru saja kenal. Lagipula, Aria melirik langit yang sudah berubah sempurna menjadi hitam kelam, ini, 'kan, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau—KALAU!— Yohio punya niat buruk padanya? Niat jahat tidak pandang profesi, 'kan?

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan penculik, kok." Aria mengerjap ketika suara bariton Yohio memotong udara dengan kejam. Terlalu terkejut karena ucapan pria itu mengena langsung pada sasaran_. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?_

"Kalaupun aku penculik, aku ini tipe penculik yang gaya dan keren," Yohio menjawab dengan ganteng. Sepertinya dia berusaha melawak. Dan Aria menghargai usahanya dengan memberikan sebuah tawa garing.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir, Yohio segera merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci, kemudian menekan tombol di kunci kontaknya untuk menonaktifkan alarm mobil.

"Ayo naik," ajak Yohio. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihat Aria berusaha tidak terlihat antusias melihat mobilnya. Wajar memang. Berapa banyak orang di kota ini yang memiliki Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren?

Ia membuka pintu pengemudi dan memberi isyarat pada Aria, yang masih terlihat ragu di samping mobilnya, untuk segera masuk. Begitu duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Aria langsung menghela napas nyaman.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kaupasti baru pertama kali menaiki gadis cantik[1] seperti ini, eh?" Yohio berujar ketika mobilnya sudah keluar dari area parkir dan melenggang di jalan raya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat angkuh. Tukang pamer, ha.

"_Uh-huh_." Alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya, Aria menjawab sambil terpaku pada geliat kota yang berkelebat cepat di sampingnya. "Beruntung sekali kau dapat memiliki gadis cantik ini. Biar kutebak, kau mengumpulkan uang jajan bertahun-tahun hanya untuk memiliki gadis ini?"

Yohio tertawa. "Ah, lihatlah dirimu. Berusaha menerka-nerka bagaimana gadis mahal sekelas Mercedes Benz ini bisa jadi milikku." Pengacara muda itu menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berkedip merah.

Dia mengerling Aria singkat, "Apakah kausudah pindah haluan menjadi wartawan yang suka bertanya macam-macam?"

Aria tertawa atas respon Yohio. Ternyata penilaiannya benar, pengacara muda itu punya _fetish_ yang tidak sehat dengan kalimat sarkastik.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Aria mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Yohio minimalis.

"Eh? Kau tidak punya tujuan?"

Gedikkan bahu. Dan Aria mendapati dirinya memutar bola mata. "Punya saran?" Yohio bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar dalam.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" gerutu Aria. "Yang mengajakku pergi, 'kan, kau. Kupikir kautahu tempat yang bagus."

"Dengar, aku mengajakmu pergi karena kau kelihatan jenuh sekali berada di tempat itu."

Alis Aria naik satu kemudian memandang Yohio tertarik. Ekspresi main-main menari di wajahnya. "Nah, ternyata kau lebih perhatian dari kelihatannya. Haruskah aku merasa tersanjung?"

Yohio mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tawa. "Perhatian? Aku cuma berusaha sopan," katanya. "Dan berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kaupunya saran tempat yang bagus atau tidak?"

"Kau ini, 'kan, pengacara. Harusnya kaupunya banyak referensi tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi."

"Satu-satunya tempat bagus yang kutahu hanyalah hotel bintang lima." Yohio refleks menjawab. Ketika Aria mengerlingnya skeptis, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku bukan tipe cowok yang suka main di hotel. Lagi pula aku ke tempat itu cuma untuk bertemu klien!"

"... Di hotel?"

"Tepatnya di bagian restoran. Tidak sampai _check-in_." Terlalu gugup, Yohio sampai menambahkan keterangan yang tidak penting.

"Oh…." Aria mengeluarkan kata _oh_ yang sering orang keluarkan ketika baru menabrak sebuah mobil.

Hening. Hening. Hening. Semua saling diam. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suasana mendadak canggung. Setelah beberapa lama, bibir merah itu kembali rekah. "Hei, Tuan Pengacara."

"Hm?"

"Aku sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa kau juga mau ke sana?"

"Tergantung," jawab Yohio. "Apa tempatnya bagus?"

"Secara teknis, ya. Tempat itu sangat bagus."

"Bukan tempat ramai seperti mall atau semacamnya, kan?" Yohio mengerling Aria cepat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang suka main di mall?"

Gedikkan bahu. "Hampir semua perempuan suka tempat itu."

"Hanya mereka yang menganut paham matrealistis, Tuan Pengacara."

"Dan di mataku, semua wanita adalah matrealistis."

Aria mendongak ketika pengacara muda itu menggerutukan sesuatu. "Apa katamu?"

"_Nope_. Bukan apa-apa," pengacara muda itu berbohong. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Aria tahu Yohio tengah berbohong, tapi dia tidak mendesaknya. Lebih memilih menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum menatap jalanan. Mobil itu melaju di tengah jalanan kota. Mengikuti arah yang diberikan si novelis.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

Catatan kaki:

[1] karena bentuknya, mobil sport kadang diibaratkan sebagai cewek cantik wwww

Tambahan; Another Hole in the Head, yang menjadi novel karya IA, saya ambil dari judul lagunya Nickleback – Another Hole in the Head

* * *

Yak, update juga hehe…. Tadinya saya ragu mau update atau nggak karena jumlah review maupun views untuk fic ini sedikit. Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi it's okay. Seenggaknya masih ada yang mau bacalah ;D

Oke, sekian dari saja. Makasih untuk YamiRei28 dan Hikari Kengo yang udah review cerita ini.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat dinanti

Salam,

nastar keju


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages.  
**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), plot rushed, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.

* * *

**Lunar**  
—Primarily refers to the Latin name for the Moon; Earth's only natural satellite—

#3

* * *

Mobil Yohio berhenti di sebuah dataran yang berbatasan dengan tebing-tebing berlapis bebatuan hitam di permukaan. Laut yang langsung berbatasan dengan tebing membuat pinggiran jalan beraspal diberi pembatas jalan setinggi satu meter untuk membuat jarak aman bagi para pelintas.

Aria membuka kaca jendela mobil dan langsung merasakan hembusan dingin dari deburan ombak. Sementara Yohio mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam yang kelam.

Bulan yang berwarna putih pualam, terhimpit di balik sekumpulan awan, sesekali menampakkan diri, menyinari pohon-pohon nyiur dan karang kecil yang mendominasi kawasan tersebut. Suhu udara ketika itu sekitar pertengahan delapan puluh derajat Fahrenheit, perubahan yang menyenangkan dari musim dingin bulan Desember yang menggigit.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya, Aria menyahut, "Suhu di sini hampir selalu sejuk setiap malam. Terutama jika ada hujan yang mengguyur pada siangnya." Dia mengerling Yohio singkat dengan senyum yang terulur pendek.

"Lihat, rupanya saat ini aku sedang duduk bersama seorang penulis novel dan peramal cuaca. Haruskah aku merasa terpukau?"

Aria melayangkan tinju main-main di lengan Yohio. "Aku bukan peramal cuaca, tahu," gerutunya. Kemudian dia kembali terpaku pada pemandangan di sampingnya. Laut, malam, dan bulan. Semesta begitu memukau di matanya yang biru jernih. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya sering ke sini. Makanya aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka ke tempat yang melankolis seperti ini."

Aria tertawa pelan. "Tempat ini memberiku banyak inspirasi."

Yohio memandang sekeliling sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kelereng merahnya menangkap sederet tebing bergerigi, jalanan beraspal hitam, karang kecil tajam, laut biru yang tenang dan dinding hening yang berdiri kokoh.

"Yah…. Aku bisa bayangkan inspirasi apa yang kau dapat dari sini," gumamnya sambil menyandarkan punggung besarnya di kursi kemudi. "Laut selalu menjadi tempat lari para pencari inspirasi, huh?"

Tawa Aria kembali mencerahkan suasana. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai tempat ini karena dari sini aku bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Jauh lebih jelas ketimbang dari atap sebuah gedung yang tinggi," jelasnya.

Pria di sampingnya menoleh. "Langit?"

Aria mengangguk. Beberapa kerlip cahaya kecil tiba-tiba bermunculan di langit dan tertangkap oleh sepasang rubi. Sang pengacara muda pun menarik kesimpulannya.

"Bintang? Benda itukah yang selama ini jadi inspiratormu?"

Si novelis tertawa hampa. "Kenapa setiap orang selalu menyebut bintang jika sedang bicara tentang langit? Bulan pasti merasa dianaktirikan."

Ada sesuatu yang kelam dalam nada suara Aria yang membuat Yohio mengernyit ketika menyebut bulan. Namun, sekali lagi, pria dengan rambut sewarna tumpukan jerami itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

"Bukankah bintang memang pantas mendapat sorotan?" ucap Yohio.

Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bintang memang pantas mendapat perhatian. Dia yang menjadi pusat tata surya. Semua kerlip cahaya yang bisa kita lihat saat biru malam turun ke horizon asalnya dari bintang.

Meski harus melalui jarak jutaan tahun cahaya dan sampai di bumi dengan sebentuk cercahan kecil, bintang tetap memesona setiap mata. Makanya jika membicarakan langit, pasti setiap orang akan mengaitkannya dengan bintang.

Aria tersenyum dari tempatnya, tak beranjak, bergeming. Mata safirnya yang mengintip di balik kelopak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yohio, tapi yang bersangkutan lebih memilih menunggu Aria menyampaikannya secara literal.

"Tapi yang selalu ada di dekat bumi itu bulan, 'kan?"

"..."

Ombak menghantam karang kecil, menciptakan suara berdebum indah. Di atas langit, bulan mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik gumpalan awan hitam. Sadar eksistensinya tak lebih berarti dibanding kumpulan titik kecil yang saling pamer kemilau cahaya dengan begitu kekanakan dan egois.

Bintang boleh menjadi pusat tata surya, nadi bagi bumi. Dia mungkin bisa terlihat hampir setiap waktu di bumi. Siang, bintang datang berwujud matahari yang cantik. Dewi yang menyebar hangat dengan cahaya menyilaukan. Menyepuh inchi demi inchi sudut bumi dengan sinar kekuningan.

Ketika matahari harus turun dari peraduan saat senja datang menggiring malam, bumi pun diliputi kegelapan. Semua makhluk takut dengan hitam di penjuru horizon. Semua putus asa ditelan malam. Dan ketika semua mengharapkan matahari, dia kembali datang menghias langit dengan wujud baru. Bintang.

Bintang hadir menghias gelap. Cahaya yang hanya berupa titik kecil menyilaukan tak lantas membuat pesonanya memudar. Semua makhluk pun kembali ceria atas kehadirannya.

Berbeda dengan bulan. Meski dia selalu berada di sisi bumi, meski dia satu-satunya satelit yang ada kemana pun bumi berotasi, meski dia yang muncul pertama kali saat bumi dirundung gundah dalam gelap, tak satu pun perhatian pernah ia dapat. Bahkan bulan, meski eksistensinya berdiri sendiri dan tampak kuat, pada kenyataannya tetap tak berkutik tanpa kehadiran bintang.

Sinar putih pualam yang ia tunjukkan pada bumi sama sekali bukan miliknya melainkan milik bintang.

Bulan hanya sekedar memantulkan. Cahaya redup meneduhkan itu sejatinya milik bintang. Bulan tak memiliki apa pun. Ironis.

Interaksi antara bulan, bumi, bintang, dan langit ini lah yang selalu Aria sadari sebagai sesuatu yang rumit namun juga sangat menarik.

Bintang yang menarik semua planet ke dalam medan gravitasi. Bumi yang berpusat pada matahari selaku bintang. Bulan yang selalu ada di dekat bumi. Langit yang selalu menjadi tempat bernaung bagi bulan dan bintang. Semuanya menarik.

Ketertarikan itu pula yang mendorong diri Aria untuk mengangkatnya lewat cerita di buku keduanya.

"Jadi ... kau sedang menulis buku baru?" tanya Yohio ketika pemuda novelis itu selesai bercerita. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka, yang semula berbincang tentang bulan dan bintang, kini telah beralih topik membahas novel terbaru Aria. Sepertinya Aria jauh lebih pintar memutar topik dari Yohio duga.

"Ya," Aria menjawab, "sekuel dari buku pertamaku. Hanya saja ... ceritanya sedikit—err…. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"Melankolis?"

"Mungkin begitu. Karena ... aku, 'kan, mencontek interaksi para benda langit yang semuanya terkesan bertepuk sebelah tangan." Aria nyengir, sementara Yohio menghela napas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banting stir? Mengikuti arus permintaan pasar?" Yohio bertanya, sedikit menyindir.

"Aku munafik jika bilang tidak mengikuti arus pasar," jawab Aria. Saat Yohio memasang tampang mengejek, gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya karena pasar."

"Lalu?"

Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi, kepalanya ia tempelkan pada pintu. Mata birunya menatap pantulan putih bulan di permukaan laut. "Karena aku ... ingin menulisnya saja."

Pengacara muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak sepenuhnya paham dengan perkataan gadis tersebut. Namun ia enggan bertanya.

Apa pun alasan yang Aria miliki, rasanya hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk ia ketahui. Jika dia ingin menulis sesuatu, maka Aria tinggal menulisnya. Tak butuh banyak alasan untuk menulis.

"Oh ... begitu," tanggap Yohio datar.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya bunyi gemerisik ombak yang saling berkejaran yang mengisi jalinan dinding sunyi di antara keduanya.

"Tapi, masalahnya...," tiba-tiba Aria kembali bicara, "aku sendiri malah bimbang dengan kelanjutan cerita itu."

Si pengacara muda mengerling gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya menetap sejenak pada mata Aria, setelah itu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Aria menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Karena ... aku baru saja sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan bulan dengan benar."

Yohio memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, tidak akan sesulit itu. Kau ini hanya memakai personifikasi saja, bukan bulan sungguhan. Tentu akan jauh lebih mudah dalam menyusun setiap untaian kalimatnya."

"Walau aku memakai personifikasi, tapi tingkat kerumitannya tidak jauh berkurang, Yohio—malah makin bertambah." Aria menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup poni hingga emosinya tak terbaca.

"Menulis semua hal itu rasanya seperti mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana sebuah paradoks terjadi. Dekat tapi tak terlihat. Indah tapi tak punya pesona. Kuat tapi lemah. Paradoks.

"Bagaimana bulan bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Bagaimana bulan bisa tetap menjadi satelit dan berotasi di dekat bumi padahal eksistensinya terkubur bersama cahaya bintang? Kalaupun aku membuat personifikasi, apa bisa terbayang olehmu bagaimana perasaan si personifikasi? Itu adalah hal yang rumit, kautahu."

Sang pemuda terhenyak. Dia tak tahu jika masalah bulan bisa jadi sebegini rumitnya. Terlebih lagi, entah kenapa, semakin lama topik ini bergulir Yohio malah merasa jika pembicaraan ini mulai mengingatkannya pada kasus Neru.

Yohio ingat bagaimana kedua orangtua angkat Neru mendeskripsikan anak itu. Riang, ceria, dan bersinar. Persis seperti matahari. Bintang.

Mungkinkah analogi antara bulan dan bintang juga berlaku pada kasusnya?

Mungkinkah, bulan iri melihat matahari yang selalu jujur hingga berkonspirasi dengan langit untuk menutupi sinar menyilaukan yang ia pancarkan dengan sekumpulan awan besar?

Yohio menggeleng. Duh, kenapa pemikirannya jadi tidak logis begini, sih? Ini pasti karena dia terlalu lama berada di dekat Aria. Novelis ini memang berbahaya.

Aria kini telah menutup kaca jendela, mengatur posisi duduknya hingga sebelah pundaknya bersandar pada pintu dan membiarkan kepalanya tergolek ke jendela. Entah kenapa seluruh rasa lelahnya mencuat ke permukaan begitu saja. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh suasana yang hening dan nyaman. Benar-benar sangat pas untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur sejenak. Terlebih jam tidur Aria sudah terpotong lumayan banyak hanya untuk mengerjakan _draft _novel barunya….

Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin tidur.

"Yohio…."

"Apa?"

"Di antara bulan dan bintang, kira-kira kau lebih suka yang mana?" Aria bertanya lagi. Tidak menyadari suaranya melembut akibat kantuk yang menggelayut.

Yohio, yang bingung dengan maksud di balik pertanyaan si novelis, hanya bisa mengerjap. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Aria mengembangkan senyum aneh yang membuat Yohio meragukan ucapannya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sampaikan. Mungkin berkaitan dengan novelnya, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak memilih keduanya?"

Aria tertawa mendengarnya. Pengacara ini berusaha mencari jawaban yang membuat dirinya aman rupanya. Sayangnya, bagi Aria, jawaban semacam 'aku tak akan memilih keduanya' adalah jawaban paling munafik dan jahat.

Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk tidak memilih salah satu dari dua benda paling indah dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri seperti bulan dan bintang?

"Itu namanya kau jahat, Tuan Pengacara," jawab Aria lembut.

"Jahat?" Yohio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti.

"Ya…. Jahat." Alih-alih menjelaskan, Aria hanya mengulang pernyataannya.

Yohio hanya menjawab dengan gedikan bahu tak acuh. "Dicap sebagai orang jahat karena tak bisa menjawab akan memilih bulan atau bintang adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan, kautahu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kini bola mata merahnya kembali menatap jalanan. "Melihat langit mungkin bisa membuat orang sepertimu berubah melankolis, tapi aku tidak semudah itu."

Aria tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yohio. Benar, Yohio tidak terlihat seperti pria melankolis. Tidak mungkin akan mengerti dengan semua ini.

Perlahan, Aria menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Yohio. Dia bisa merasakan lengan milik pemuda itu lebih besar dari kelihatannya. Dan hangat. Yohio sangat hangat. Kehangatan yang melekat di badan Yohio rasanya begitu nyaman dan itu makin membuatnya makin mengantuk.

"Hei, Tuan Pengacara," IA memanggil. Suaranya berubah menjadi setengah berbisik.

Yohio menoleh ke arahnya. Rambut di belakang lehernya terasa meremang.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih telah mengajakku pergi 'kan?" Aria kemudian tersenyum. Lembut dan melankolis. "Terima kasih banyak, Yohio."

"Oh, sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar satu kata yang jarang sekali ke luar dari mulutmu." Nada yang ke luar dari mulut Yohio bermaksud mengejek.

Aria terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tangannya kembali ke atas pangkuannya dan menarik napas panjang. Ini tidak bagus. Matanya terasa makin berat saja.

Aria, tanpa sadar, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar penuh pada kaca. Tiap detik berlalu, kantuknya makin menjadi. Tapi ia tidak boleh tertidur, setidaknya Aria belum akan mengijinkan dirinya tidur sebelum mendapat satu ide baru untuk ceritanya. Yohio sudah bersedia mengantarnya ke tempat persembunyiannya—di mana biasanya ide selalu datang menghampiri dan mengalir bak sungai yang tak kunjung kering meski kemarau menerpa, dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang mengantuk." Di saat semua inderanya terasa seperti akan luruh, Aria mendengar Yohio berujar dengan nada tertarik. "Jangan berusaha melawan. Tubuhmu tahu jika kau mengantuk."

"Mmm…. Yah…. Terserah…." Aria menggumamkan silabel tak jelas. Dia masih berusaha membuka mata, mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Tidurlah," suara kasar Yohio terdengar melembut. Tapi Aria terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadarinya.

Aria hanya tahu bahwa selanjutnya sebuah tangan yang begitu besar dan hangat hinggap di puncak kepalanya. Mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Pelan-pelan, hati-hati. Seolah pemilik tangan itu menganggap Aria sebagai sebuah boneka porselen rapuh, yang akan hancur begitu saja saat ceroboh disentuh. Dan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Aria terbuai dengan suara dan kelembutan tangan itu, hingga membiarkan matanya menutup sepenuhnya. Menyerah pada kantuk. Terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan inspirasi dan naskah yang belum jadi.

Di atas langit, bulan mengintip kedua insan tersebut dalam diam. Sinar putih meneduhkan menghujam bumi dengan lembut, memantul di atas permukaan laut….

* * *

**[ To Be Continued]**

* * *

balasan untuk yang sudah review di chapter kemarin (boleh diskip bila tidak merasa perlu):

**Hikari Kengo**: Beeehhh... iya dong. pokoknya Yohio wajib nyarkas /heh/ hahaha oke, trims reviewnya 8))

**YamiRei28**: IA udah lelah manggil Yohio Pengacara Seksi soalnya. Hehe :P makasih reviewnya :)))

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan**: hehe makasih banyaak... seneng deh ada juga yang ngerasa Yohio dan IA klop /terharu/ /wei/ tenang, tenang, ini udah update kok ;))

maaf atas update yang lama. karena plot chapter 4 ke atas berubah dari draft awal yang saya buat, jadi saya butuh waktu cukup lama buat ngerapihinnya. terima kasih yang sudah mau baca sampai sejauh ini 8""")

reviews are very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. I gain no commercial advantages.

**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), ada bagian yang nyerempet er lapan belas (R-18), et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.

* * *

Mentari sudah melebarkan sinar kekuningan saat Aria membiarkan tubuhnya terguling kanan. Seprei putih yang menyampul tempat tidur itu kusut akibat gerakan gadis tersebut.

Aria masih sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya lelah. Matanya seperti dilem, enggan membuka. Ini pasti gara-gara mimpi semalam, pikirnya. Iya, semalam Aria bermimpi indah—bertemu dengan pangeran tampan. Entah dari kerajaan mana dia datang, Aria tidak tahu.

Menurut Aria, mimpi seperti itu bisa digolongkan indah. Pasalnya, dia jarang sekali memimpikan hal-hal baik. Apalagi jika sedang dikejar _deadline_. Jangankan mimpi bagus, yang masuk dalam mimpinya cuma hal-hal _absurd_. Dililit ular sanca, naik paus raksasa, sampai dikejar mutan kaktus yang bentuknya seperti habis diberi sinar gamma berlebihan oleh seorang profesor gila.

Sekarang, yang datang dalam mimpinya adalah pangeran tampan. Ah, menyenangkan!

Yah, walaupun Aria tidak dapat memungkiri ada beberapa detil yang terasa janggal. Kendaraan yang dibawa sang pangeran, misalnya.

Dalam dongeng, seorang pangeran biasanya naik kuda putih. Tapi pangeran yang ada di mimpinya membawa mobil _sport_.

Uh, mungkin yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah pangeran yang terseret arus hedonistis. Mungkin.

Ada lagi satu keanehan. Pangeran itu wajahnya nyaris sama dengan si Tuan Pengacara Seksi—Tadayuki Yohio. Entah kebetulan, entah bagaimana. Dia sendiri tak mengerti.

Aria mendengus geli saat mengingat mimpinya sekali lagi. Benar-benar _absurd_. Tuan Seksi pasti tertawa jika Aria memberitahu hal ini.

Aria bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan malas-malasan, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Sebenarnya Aria masih ingin bergulingan di kasur sampai siang, tapi tidak bisa. Dia harus segera melanjutkan naskah novelnya. Ini sudah masuk _deadline_.

Haah. Dia menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan _deadline_ yang makin dekat selalu membuatnya lemas.

Sebagai informasi, Aria tidak suka menjadi masokis yang suka begadang berhari-hari demi naskah. Tidak.

Dia. _Super. Duper. Ultra_. Tidak Suka.

Gadis berambut panjang itu melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan dalam sekali gerakan. Melemparnya asal-asalan ke lantai, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan pakaiannya yang lain. Celana panjang khaki, kaus tanpa lengan, bahkan penutup dada. Semuanya dia buang sembarangan di lantai kamar.

Lima tahun hidup sendiri di apartemen membentuk sebuah kebiasaan baru pada diri Aria. Kebiasaan yang buruk: Dia selalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah tubuhnya polos.

Aria tahu kok itu tidak bagus. Tapi dia hanya tinggal seorang diri di sini. Sepertinya bukan masalah.

Setelah berada dalam kamar mandi, dia menyalakan keran air panas dan air secara dingin berbarengan. Sambil menunggu sampai bak mandi ukuran besar itu terisi penuh, Aria mulai memilih-milih serbuk mandi untuk ditaburkan ke dalam bak—wangi Lavender sepertinya enak—lalu mulai berendam ketika semuanya sudah siap.

Aria mendesah nyaman saat air beraroma Lavender menyentuh kulitnya. Ia jarang sekali melakukan ini. Berendam dengan air beraroma Lavender yang menenangkan dalam kamar mandi berukuran kelewat besar dan—

Tunggu sebentar.

Aria tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Matanya mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang tak wajar.

**Sejak kapan** dia punya bak mandi sebesar ini di apartemennya?

* * *

**Lunar**_  
—Primarily refers to the Latin name for the Moon; Earth's only natural satellite_—

#4

* * *

Dia sedang tidak berada di apartemennya, hanya itu yang ada di otak Aria saat ini.

Tentu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada bak mandi besar dengan keran air panas yang berfungsi dengan baik di dalam kamar mandi—karena, demi semesta, kamar mandi apartemen (terlalu) murah Aria benar-benar sangat tidak layak!

Sudah sempit, dindingnya banyak ditumbuhi lumut, keran air panasnya tidak berfungsi pula. Tidak mungkin tempat mengerikan itu berubah dalam satu malam.

Kecuali jika semalam dia lupa telah menemukan benda misterius yang ternyata adalah lampu ajaib berisi jin kadut dan minta supaya ia mengubah kamar mandinya menjadi lebih luas dan mewah. Bahkan dengan logika semacam itu pun, sama sekali tidak mengurangi efek kejut yang Aria alami.

Oh, dan, ngomong-ngomong, novelis itu cukup yakin semalam dia sama sekali tidak menemukan lampu ajaib.

Jadi, dia sekarang ada di mana? Di mana?

Panik. Aria panik setengah mati. Dia ada di kamar mandi entah-milik-siapa. Dalam keadaan telanjang—wow!

Jangan-jangan semalam dia habis diculik om-om, dibawa ke hotel, diperkosa dengan biadab sampai hilang ingatan, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah puas. Yang tersisa hanya biaya _check in_ semalam. Itu pun belum dibayar.

Gawat! Itu artinya dia sudah tidak perawan lagi! Dan yang lebih buruk, dia disuruh bayar hotel yang pastinya menguras uang tabungan.

Ah! Sejak awal Aria tahu jika punya wajah kelewat manis begini membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk om-om _random_ kurang kasih sayang istri. Dia sudah tahu itu!

Aria makin panik saat otaknya menyusun asas praduga yang mirip plot sinetron kejar tayang di layar kaca. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah tidak sengaja narsis.

Oke, Aria. Tenangkan dirimu. Itu cuma prasangka buruk. Kamu tidak diculik om-om. Aria menanamkan sugesti pada diri sendiri.

Setelah agak tenang, barulah dia kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jika dia tidak berada di hotel dan menjadi korban perkosaan om-om, lalu sekarang dia ada di mana?

Aria meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir bawah. Pose berpikir.

Semalam dia dan Yohio pergi ke tempat dia biasa mengasingkan diri. Mereka membicarakan bulan. Lalu Aria tertidur. Lalu ... dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ingatannya terputus sampai di sana.

Jadi, apa sekarang dia ada di rumah si Pengacara Seksi itu?

"Hei! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka disusul oleh suara khas lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja menghentak udara membuat Aria—yang tengah berada di kamar mandi dalam ruangan tersebut—membeku.

Dia kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal. Itu suara orang yang belakangan ini sering ia temui. Tadayuki Yohio.

Oke. Dia. Memang. Berada. Di. Rumah. Pengacara. Itu.

_Di__e!_

* * *

Tadayuki Yohio adalah orang disiplin.

Semua aktifitasnya sudah tersusun dengan baik. Bangun pagi (jam 6 tepat, matanya sudah otomatis terbuka), setelah itu dia langsung mandi, berpakaian, lalu sarapan. Setiap hari selalu begitu.

Rin pernah berkomentar, hidup kakaknya seperti robot—ter-_setting_ sedemikian rupa. Yohio hanya membalas, ini namanya efisiensi waktu.

Ya, waktu tidak seharusnya terbuang percuma.

Jadi, hari ini pun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Bangun pukul 6 tepat, lalu pergi mandi dan berpakaian. Yah, walaupun hari ini ada yang berbeda, sih.

Hari ini dia bukan tidur di kamar, tapi di sofa ruang tamu. Dia juga tidak mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya, tapi di kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah ruang baca. Dan yang terakhir, dan cukup mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa langsung meneruskan kegiatannya dengan sarapan.

Jika ada yang tanya, mengapa orang seperti Yohio rela tidur di sofa dan tidak mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya yang nyaman? Itu karena Aria sedang tidur di sana.

Ya, semalam, setelah Aria tertidur lelap di mobilnya, Yohio membawa novelis itu ke rumahnya. Bukannya dia mau, tapi karena terpaksa.

Yohio tidak tahu di mana Aria tinggal dan dia tak tega membangunkan gadis itu. Hei, begini-begini Yohio juga punya perasaan! Dia tahu rasanya akan sangat tidak enak ketika sedang tidur lelap dan tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang membangunkan. Jadi, dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Yohio juga membiarkan Aria tidur di kamarnya sedangkan ia tidur di sofa. Toh, hanya satu malam saja. Apa ruginya?

Tapi rupanya Aria tidur terlalu lelap. Buktinya, sampai matahari sudah meretas sinar dan jarum pendek jam menunjukkan angka delapan, dia belum juga bangun. Yohio, yang saat itu memutuskan membawa laptop beserta dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya ke ruang tamu sambil menunggu tamunya bangun untuk sarapan, lama-lama risih juga. Dia pun memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar, melihat apakah Aria sudah bangun atau belum.

Dan di sinilah Yohio. Di dalam kamarnya yang berukuran cukup luas dan didominasi oleh putih dan cokelat.

Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Aria. Yang ada justru pakaian kotor yang tercecer di sana-sini. Samar-samar, Yohio bisa mendengar suara keran yang menyala. Apa Aria sedang mandi?

"Hei! Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Yohio tahu dia tidak seharusnya bertanya. Baju yang tergeletak anggun di lantai sebenarnya sudah cukup menjelaskan. Sekarang Aria pasti ada di kamar mandi. Tapi Yohio tetap melakukannya. Anggap saja sekalian memastikan orang yang ada di dalam sana benar-benar Aria, bukannya maling yang ingin mencuri bak mandi kesayangannya.

Beberapa saat setelah suara Yohio merambat di udara, pintu kamar mandi perlahan membuka. Sedikit. Di sana, Aria melongokkan kepala sambil memperlihatkan seulas senyum yang terasa canggung.

"Oh, hai, Pria Seksi." Aria tersenyum. Berusaha terlihat senatural yang ia bisa. "Eng ... selamat pagi?"

Yohio membiarkan otot-otot wajahnya membentuk ekspresi merengut.

"Tentu saja," pengacara itu berkata. "Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa diucapkan. Selamat pagi."

Aria ber-he-he-he ria. "Maaf ya, Tuan Pengacara. Aku sembarangan saja memakai kamar mandimu. Sumpah, aku tidak tahu jika ini rumahmu."

Yohio menatap datar Aria yang masih melongokkan kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lantai. Baju dan celana berserakan. Dia mengernyit. Entah kaget, entah jijik. Yang mana pun membuat Aria grogi.

"Kelihatan sekali kau benar-benar menganggap tempat ini rumahmu."

"Ha-haha…. Makanya kubilang maaf, 'kan?"

"Maafmu tidak bisa membuat kamarku jadi rapi, tahu." Logis.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubereskan. Tenang saja."

Yohio menghela napas panjang, matanya mengevaluasi sekali lagi baju-baju kotor Aria. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam visinya. Dia mengernyit. Ya, ampun. Apa novelis itu selalu sembarangan melempar pakaian kotornya seperti ini—bahkan juga _bra_-nya?! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada banyak sekali renda-renda di sana? Bagaimana Aria bisa tahan mengenakan benda itu seharian? Yohio saja sudah gatal-gatal duluan. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, ukuran gadis ini—

"H-hei! Jangan dilihat, Yohio!" Aria gelagapan. Merah sudah naik sampai kepala.

Oh. Yohio tertangkap basah.

Jaga _image, _seribu satu alasan pun dikeluarkan Yohio.

"Che, siapa juga yang lihat-lihat!"

"Kamu!"

Yohio mengerjap cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi antara malu dan tidak terima. Memangnya ini semua salah siapa? Memangnya dia salah apa? Rasanya respon Yohio wajar-wajar saja. Dia 'kan laki-laki!

"Yang menyuruhmu menaruh benda-benda itu di lantai memangnya siapa? Kalau tidak mau dilihat, taruh yang betul!" seru pengacara muda itu.

_Jackpot._

Memang sejak awal yang salah Aria. Seenak jidat melempar pakaian kotor di lantai kamar orang. Masih untung si pemilik rumah tidak langsung membuang barang-barangnya.

Aria menggerutu. Ini pertama kalinya dia kalah telak. Ugh!

"Lain kali, jangan melempar barang-barangmu sembarangan."

Suara dalam Yohio kembali mengalihkan perhatian Aria.

"O-oke."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, segera selesaikan mandimu dan turun ke ruang makan. Aku ingin cepat sarapan."

"Ba-baik."

Kemudian Yohio keluar dari dalam kamar.

* * *

"Jadi…," Yohio merengutkan alis saat mengamati novelis berambut pirang nyaris putih berdiri manis di hadapannya dengan kemeja warna krem panjang. Kedua lengannya sengaja digulung sampai batas siku dan dua kancing paling atas sengaja dibuka. Celana kain warna hitam membalut kaki-kaki jenjang. "Setelah semalam memonopoli kamar, memakai kamar mandi tanpa ijin, sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian orang lain—juga tanpa ijin?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Bajuku kotor. Ini keadaan darurat. Kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan," Aria beralasan seraya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Dan karena itu kau seenaknya saja memakai pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak ikhlas pakaianmu aku pakai?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang: Ya?"

"Lalu, aku harus pakai apa, dong?"

Yohio mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Pakai saja baju yang kemarin."

"Kau menyuruhku memakai baju yang sudah kotor?" Aria merengut tak senang. "Kau jahat sekali, Tuan Pengacara!"

Yohio mengibaskan tangannya. "Memang aku jahat."

Mereka hampir terjebak selamanya dalam perdebatan itu, kalau saja bel tidak berbunyi. Ada seseorang di depan pintu.

Aria mengernyit. Siapa yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Yohio segera bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan membukakan pintu setelah memberi isyarat singkat pada Aria untuk tak bergeser dari ruang tamu.

Pintu besar berbahan kayu dan dicat cokelat gelap itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis yang umurnya masih remaja. Gumpalan rambut sewarna biji jagung tumbuh subur di kepalanya. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar saat matanya memasukkan imej Yohio ke saraf memorinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakak!" Dia menyapa. Riang.

"Ya, pagi."

"Kenapa tanggapannya datar begitu, sih!" Dia memberi Yohio tinju main-main di lengannya namun untungnya—atau, sialnya bagi gadis itu—Yohio bisa menangkap kepalan tangan gadis yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda itu.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke sini, Rin?"

Rin—gadis berambut pirang itu—mendelik tak senang. "Sejak kapan aku harus punya alasan untuk bisa datang ke rumah kakak kesayanganku?"

"Habisnya, kau jarang ke sini dan lebih senang langsung ke kantorku." Yohio membalas seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat.

Yohio dan Rin memang tinggal terpisah saat ini. Rin di rumah ayah dan ibunya bersama Len, adik kembarnya. Sedangkan Yohio, setelah berhasil membeli sebuah rumah setengah tahun lalu, lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia lantas jarang bertemu dengan adiknya. Mereka masih sering bertemu. Kadang Rin datang ke kantornya, kadang juga Yohio menjemput adiknya yang masih sekolah.

Mereka memang dua saudara yang akur.

Rin tertawa kecil lalu maju selangkah dan merentangkan lengan selebar ia bisa, hanya untuk memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku cuma kangen sama kakak dan ingin main ke sini. Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

Yohio tersenyum. Hampir tertawa, sebenarnya. Berapa pun umur Rin saat ini, di matanya, adiknya itu masihlah sosok yang sama. Anak kecil yang manja.

Ya, mereka memang saudara yang akur. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang, dia hanya bisa akur dengan Rin. Tidak dengan yang lain. Bahkan keluarganya.

"Yohio, yang datang itu siapa?"

Suara yang muncul dari belakang Yohio membuat Rin tersentak. Dia refleks melepas pelukannya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya itu. Rin melongokkan kepala untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Yohio sendiri langsung berbalik.

Satu set kristal safir melebar melihat Aria berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ada orang lain di rumah kakaknya. Sekali lagi, ada orang lain. Di rumah kakaknya. Di radius privasi milik kakak laki-lakinya—orang yang menurut Rin hampir tidak pernah mengijinkan orang asing masuk barang sejengkal pun ke dalamnya.

Apa setengah tahun hidup sendiri membuat Yohio mengubah persepsinya? Ataukah—

Rin menarik sudut bibirnya. Mata remaja itu berkilat penuh konspirasi. Pantas saja kakaknya tadi menanyakan alasannya datang kemari. Rupanya ini sebabnya.

"Ah, Kakak. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sekarang sudah tidak sendiri lagi?" Rin seenaknya melangkah maju. Mendekat pada Aria.

Yohio mengernyit atas sikap adiknya. Begitu pula Aria—yang notabenenya adalah orang asing di rumah itu. Namun, seakan tak menyadari tatapan bingung dua orang itu—atau mungkin, Rin memang pura-pura tidak sadar—gadis manis itu kembali berkata, "Padahal, kalau Kakak bilang dari awal juga aku tidak akan merasa keberatan, kok."

Yohio makin bingung. Apa adiknya habis memakai obat? Kenapa bicaranya melantur begini? Yohio bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan!

Rin kembali mendekat pada Aria yang sedaritadi melempar pandangan bingung pada Yohio—yang telak diabaikan karena Yohio sendiri terlihat sama bingungnya.

"Ehem," Rin berdeham pelan. "Jadi, perkenalkan. Namaku Kagamine Rin adik dari Tadayuki Yohio."

Dia meraih kedua tangan Aria dengan gaya sok akrab yang berlebihan.

Aria terhenyak dan membatu seperti habis bertatap mata dengan Medusa di detik berikutnya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Jawabannya adalah, karena Rin baru saja membunyikan sebuah kalimat sakti:

"Salam kenal ya, _Calon Kakak Ipar!_"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Biasanya saya misuh-misuh sehabis ngubah karakter salah satu tokoh jadi luar biasa nista. Tapi buat kali ini, ijinkan saya mengeluarkan respon berbeda: YES! YOHIO TAMPAK PERVO DAN TSUNDERE! AKU SENAAANGGG /dirajam

(maaf, saya emang suka nistain karakter favorit saya atas dasar tdjinta~ /tersepak)

Btw, ada yang merasa janggal dengan marga Yohio dan Rin? (: /grinned

Sekedar pemberitahuan. Kasus Neru bukan _main_ konflik di sini, jadi mungkin saya bahasnya samar-samar aja (lagian saya nggak ngerti hukum "orz). Konfliknya hanya berputar pada Yohio dan IA. Well, ada alasan sendiri kenapa saya memberi judul "Lunar" atau Bulan, tapi saya yakin kalian udah bisa pada nebak dong yah, atau paling nggak, punya bayangan. jawabannya sederhana aja kok ;)

Balasan review (karena multichap, saya bales di sini aja gapapa 'kan?):

**Hikari Kengo**: saya sebenernya bingung mau buat Yohio jawab bulan atau bintang, makanya saya bikin dia jawab nggak milih keduanya lol XD

**nabmiles**: d'aww mamaciiih :/) konfliknya belum berasa, ya? Weh, padahal saya udah coba kasih foreshadow dari awal chapter 1 loh 8'''D kayaknya foreshadowing saya belum mantep "orz chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih jelas hehehe mohon bersabar dengan konflik yang sedang saya bangun ((:

**YamiRei28**: hmm…. Bintang yah, bintang emang lebih terang sih ketimbang bulan haha makasih reviewnya~

**Haccha May: **YA AMPUN! OTP? JANGAN-JANGAN DIRIMU JUGA SUKA YOHIOIA? AAAAAA AKHIRNYA AKU NGGAK KESEPIAN LAGI DI SINI! sini-sini kamu aku peluk! /haggu/ /kamusiapa/ /digiling/ wwww makasih banyak reviewnya~ ^/U/^

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi: **waaaaaa ada juga yang bilang Yohio romantis hahaha updated, ya ;D

**Haruna Mori: **eh? Rumit, ya? Wawawawa maaaf yaaa…. Terima kasih udah kuat baca sampe akhir ;;;A;;;)/ kasus Neru dan hipotesis IA tentang bulan berhubungan? Ya, ya, ya! Bisa jadi! /ditusuk payung/ :DDD

**Emilia Frost **awawawa arigatchu~ *u*)/ syudah di-update. Terima kasih review-nya (((:

Ps: Karena senin udah balik kuliah lagi, saya nggak bisa janji update rutin sebulan sekali. Sumimaseeeennn ;;;;A;;;;

Pss: kalo Role, Home Alone & Falling in Love saya discon, pada marah nggak?

Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
